All My Life
by nightflame
Summary: A songfic to the song All My Life. And, of course, since it's by me, it's a takari! yay! r&r please!


hey there! I'm attempting a song-fic!! AHHH - bear with me, I'm new at this. Anyway, since I don't know how to   
save/upload in html format with MS Word (or at all...I would LOVE it if someone told me how though...*hint*hint*) so   
I'm stuck saving in text format that doesn't let me use italics, bold, etc. *sigh* oh well. My memory with the   
flashback is a little sketchy - cut me slack here people. Anyway, REVIEW!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!! I REALLY   
REALLY WANT TO KNOW!! okie, on with the fic! ^_^  
  
disclaimer - I don't own digimon, and the song "All My Life" is owned by KCi & Jojo  
  
Key  
(***) scene change  
(~~) song  
(~*~*~) begin/end flashback  
(' ') character thoughts  
(" ") character dialogue  
  
All My Life  
  
It was just another day of math for the young teenager -- extremely boring. He sighed and stared at the clock   
impatiently. The young blonde teen shook his head annoyed. 'Nothing could make math interesting' he thought   
bitterly. "Well...except maybe her"  
  
~I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you~  
  
He stole a quick glance across the room. His heartbeat quickened at the very sight of her. The brown-haired girl,   
currently giggling with a friend at the spiky brown-haired boy getting reprimanded by the teacher. To him, her   
giggles sounded like a forbidden crystal bell, something that mortal ears were not worthy to hear. Blissfully, he   
closed his eyes and allowed his mind to dream of a certain girl with cinnamon-brown eyes.  
  
~Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother,  
Close to me you're like my father,  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing~  
  
"Takeru?"   
"Huh??" With a plop, the blonde teen fell out of his chair. Sheepishly, he looked up into the very eyes of the girl he   
had been dreaming about. "Uh, hi Kari. What's up?" She smiled, "Class is over silly. Did you not get enough sleep or   
something? Usually you're awake during classes" Takeru blushed as she helped him up. "Yea"   
"Yea, what? Yea, you did get enough sleep, or yea, you didn't?" Hikari teased. "You seem to have a lot on your mind   
TK. Anything you want to talk about?"   
'Yea, just how much I'm in love with you' He opened his mouth. "Uhh, are we going to the digital world today?"   
'Coward' his conscious sighed.   
  
~All my life I pray for someone like you  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too~  
  
Takeru trailed after Hikari as she led them down the crowded school halls, chatting about trivial things like   
schoolwork and how boring math was. Takeru just nodded and answered with a "yea" or an "uh huh". All the while he   
was staring at the beauty next to him and wondering if, just possibly, she felt the same about him. He was pretty   
sure that she didn't like Daisuke - she just didn't know how to gently make him realize that she didn't like him.   
Takeru thought that a couple hits on the head might knock some sense into him, but he knew Hikari wouldn't go for   
that. "Don't you think so TK?"   
"Huh?" was his reply. Hikari smiled and softly hit him on the shoulder. "How come you never listen to your best   
friend?" Her smile nearly stopped his heart. It was beating so loud that he wouldn't have been surprised if everyone   
in the hall heard it. "Sorry Kari, but I was distracted" He flashed her a charming grin. "But who wouldn't be when   
standing next to you?" Hikari laughed quietly as she turned her head away to hide her blush. "TK, you're a charmer,   
just like Yamato. No wonder all the girls in this school are in love with you" Takeru looked down at her as she looked   
away. 'But I don't want all those girls' he thought desperately. 'Just you' The two stood there a bit awkwardly until   
Takeru cleared his throat and said, "Just what were you talking about before?" Hikari smirked a bit. "I was just   
mentioning how I thought that Ken and Miyako had a huge crush on each other" Takeru laughed. Ken and Miyako did   
act a little shy around each other. And for Miyako to be shy - that was unheard of. "Speaking of which, Kari, just   
who do you like?" Takeru asked, hoping that he sounded nonchalant. "Oh...uhh..." She blushed furiously. "I...uhh, hey   
we better get to the computer room, the others are waiting for us!" Hikari quickly started down the hallway. Takeru,   
surprised at her abrupt departure, hurried after his love.  
  
~Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,   
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,   
I really love you~  
  
Takeru cringed slightly at the over-enthusiastic greeting Daisuke gave Hikari as they entered. Ken and Miyako were   
examining something on the computer, both blushing slightly at their close proximity. He stood there as Iori tried to   
pry Daisuke away from Hikari's side. Daisuke had been asking - unsuccessfully - for a date. 'I wonder if he'll ever   
figure out that she doesn't like him' Takeru mused. 'He doesn't understand the first thing about her - they're like   
strangers' Takeru remembered the day he had first fallen in love with Hikari. It all started with a promise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're the only one that can protect her! I need you to promise me that you'll protect her!"  
  
The young boy looked at the older girl terrified. Yet as he looked at her, he realized something. There was no way   
she alone could stop that horrible clown, but to save the two children, she was willing to risk herself. He knew what   
he had to do.   
  
"I promise Sora."  
  
~*~*~  
  
With those three simple words, both his and Hikari's destinies became intertwined. Eerily, Piedmon's prediction of   
them falling for each other had come true. At least on one side. From that promise sprung another.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A bump startled the young 8 year old boy. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Takeru looked around at the other   
people in the trolley. All were asleep. Looking up, he noticed that Mimi had fallen asleep on Yamato's shoulder. The   
same with Tai and Sora. The digiworld had been saved, but now he had to leave Patamon. He could feel the tears   
threatening to release until he remembered his promise to Patamon. They wouldn't cry because they both knew that   
they would see each other again, someday. Then he heard a sniffling from the other end of the trolley. Silently, he   
slid off his seat and headed toward the sound. "Hikari?" he asked cautiously. They had grown somewhat closer as   
they had fought off Apocalymon and saved both worlds, but then again, she still WAS a girl. And Yamato told him   
that you always had to be careful around girls. She looked up in surprise. Tears smudged the small girl's face. Takeru   
looked at her with concern. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What's wrong?" The young girl looked away. "It's   
nothing TK" Takeru looked at her expectantly. "I'm not going to believe that" he responded defiantly. He crawled up   
onto the seat and sat next to her. 'Something's wrong Kari. Please tell me. Is there something I can do to make it   
better?" Hikari looked at him for a second, then burst into tears. Takeru sat there a bit shocked. 'Uh oh. I made   
her cry. Taichi is going to kill me if he finds out' "Kari, please don't cry. I'm sorry if I made you sad" Hikari looked at   
him with surprised eyes. "It's not your fault TK. It's just...I already miss Gatomon" Takeru sighed. "I know how you   
feel. I miss Patamon so much. But we promised we would see each other again. So you just have to keep up hope that   
you two will see each other again"  
"I know we will see each other again, it's just..." she trailed off. "Did you know that if I got up during the night,   
Gatomon would wake up and make sure I was alright?" Takeru shook his head no. "It's like that. I had someone who'd   
protect me all the time. But now, she's not there. I know we'll see each other again, but until then, what am I going   
to do?"  
"What about Taichi?" Takeru pointed out. "He's really protective of you. Even more than Yamato with me!" Hikari   
smiled. "I think he'll be busy for a while. He asked Sora out on a date" Then her smile faded. Takeru sat there   
thinking. The two of them sat in silence for a minute until Takeru spoke up again. "Uh, Hikari? Back in the digiworld,   
Taichi asked me to look out for you and Sora. I said I would and I did. And when we faced Piedmon, I promised Sora   
that I'd protect you. I know I'm not big or strong like Taichi or Yamato, but I promise you this. I'll always be there   
to protect you as long as you and I both live" This was a long and courageous speech for the young boy and he was   
completely unprepared for Hikari's reaction. She threw both arms around the boy and gave him a hug. "Thank you TK.   
I know we'll be best friends forever" Takeru smiled. "And TK?" Hikari waited until the young boy looked up at her. "I   
know you don't think you're big or strong, but I know you are" She gave him a smile and the young boy blushed.   
"Thanks Kari"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Takeru smiled. Since then, he had kept his promise. And gradually, as the two of the grew older and fought side by   
side again, he felt a love grow inside of him for the child of light.   
  
~All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me~  
  
Memories of him and Hikari flew threw his head. The day they discovered each other again in class, the day he   
helped her with the scubamon. It took a couple minutes before he noticed Miyako waving her hand in front of his   
face. Instinctively, he stepped back and hit the door. "Ow..." he muttered. Daisuke looked like he was going to die   
laughing, Ken had an amused look on his face, while the rest looked a bit concerned. "That's the third time today TK"   
Hikari commented. "Are you sure you're okay?" Takeru smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yea   
I'm fine. I think I'll go to sleep really early today" The group smiled. "Alright, if that's settled, DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
Daisuke cried. A bright flash of light appeared and the 6 kids disappeared.   
  
~You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow,   
You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down   
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows,   
You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too,   
Yes I pray that you do love me too~  
  
The six children all walked out of school later that day. "That was such a peaceful trip" Hikari commented as they   
strolled out into the night. "I know" Ken replied. "I think that was the first trip where nothing went wrong. I   
could get used to it" he continued, smiling. Finally, they reached the corner where everyone split up. "See you guys   
later!" Miyako called as she and Ken walked off. "Hey," Daisuke said suddenly. "Where's Ken going? The subway is the   
other way!" Iori, Hikari, and Takeru laughed. "Ken's being sweet and walking Miyako home" Hikari explained to the   
brown-haired boy. "Oh. You want me to walk you home Hikari?" Daisuke asked eagerly. Hikari edged back a bit. "Uh,   
it's okay. Hey, why don't you walk home with Iori? Takeru's coming over to my house to study for a history test"   
"What?? You don't need to study with TQ! I'm really good at history, why don't you study with me?" Daisuke   
exploded. Takeru, Hikari, and Iori sweatdropped. "Ask me anything, I'll get it right!" he continued to rant. "Like that   
war in 1612. The American Civil War!" At this, the other three facefaulted. "Uhh, Daisuke, I think you're talking   
about the War of 1612" uttered Takeru.   
"Huh? What are you talking about TY?" Daisuke seethed. There was no way he was going to let Takeru be alone with   
his girl! "Listen Daisuke, it's getting late, why don't you and Iori go home?" Hikari sighed softly. "No way! Anywhere   
you go, I go!" he voiced defiantly. The three sighed. Most likely, they would have kept this up all night until a voice   
rang out clearly in the still air. "DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" The teens turned to see Daisuke's sister running down   
toward them. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? MOM HAD TO SEND ME OUT TO FIND YOU AND I WAS PLANNING   
ON GOING OVER TO YAMATO'S APARTMENT SO WE COULD TALK ABOUT GOING OUT BUT I COULDN'T   
BECAUSE I HAD TO COME OUT HERE AND FIND YOU AND YOU'RE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!" Jun was in a   
frenzy, running over and grabbing her little brother's arm. She dragged him away, despite his protests, all the while   
ranting about how he had ruined her entire night. The remaining three children stared in shock as the Motomiyas   
disappeared down the street. After a short silence, Takeru turned to Hikari. "Why don't we study at my house?   
Then Iori doesn't have to walk home alone" Hikari turned to face him and gave him a smile that made his knees feel   
like they turned to jello. "That's what I love about you TK. You're always thinking of others" Takeru smiled shyly. Iori   
stood between the two with an amused smile on his face. "Hey guys? I can leave if you two want to be alone" he said   
slyly. The two teens blushed deeply. "Uh, oh, no it's okay Iori. Let's go" The three headed off in the direction of   
Takeru and Iori's apartment building.   
  
******  
  
Takeru and Hikari threw their bookbags onto the couch. "Why don't I get some snacks while you go call your brother   
before he tears the town apart looking for you?" Takeru suggested. Hikari laughed. "Good idea" she left to call her   
brother while Takeru raided his cupboards for any kind of study food. He pulled out a bag of chips and salsa, and a   
couple cans of Pepsi. He set them down on the table in the living room and pulled out his history book. "Ugh. Why do   
history books have to be so heavy?" he grumbled. Hikari walked into the room. "Because the weight directly   
corresponds with how interesting it is. The more boring it is, the heavier it is" she responded with a smile. She sat   
down and pulled her book out. "Or they don't know where to stop and put in every little fact possible" Takeru rolled   
his eyes. "C'mon, let's try to get something done" he responded as he opened his book.   
Two hours later, the bag of chips and salsa had been demolished, the Pepsi was gone, and they had studied a total of   
10 pages - combined. "You know, maybe we should just pretend to be sick tomorrow" Takeru sighed. "Well, if you   
stopped eating once in a while and studied instead of talking, maybe we'd have more done" Hikari commented poking   
him in the stomach. "Hey" he said, swatting her hand away. "You're the one that kept talking. Especially about Ken   
and Miyako" he smiled. "By the way" Takeru cleared his throat. "You never did tell me who you liked" Hikari blushed   
bright red. "Oh, well, um, who do you like?" she asked fidgeting. "I asked first" he responded. 'Please please don't say   
Daisuke' he thought desperately. "Well, how about I tell you who I don't like?" Hikari asked hesitating. "Aww, c'mon   
Kari, stop stalling. I'm your best friend, shouldn't I get to find out?" Mentally, Takeru kicked himself. 'Stop it, stop   
pushing her, baka!!' But he couldn't stop. He had to know. Hikari stopped and peered at him intently. "Why are you so   
curious TK?" He stiffened slightly. He stared into her cinnamon-brown eyes and before he could think, he answered.   
"Because I'm in love with you" Suddenly, he realized what he said. Turning crimson, he turned his face away and   
stared at the wall. 'Baka!! I can't believe I just said that!! Damnit TK, you're going to ruin all these years of   
friendship with her! Why couldn't you keep your stupid mouth shut?' He didn't even want to look at Hikari, to see the   
look of horror on her face. But she called to him. "Takeru" He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath, turned   
around. He slowly opened his eyes. As he looked at her, his heart dropped. She was crying. "Kari, I'm so sorry, I'll   
take it all back, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you cry!" He wanted to run away, but where would he go? They   
were at his house. "Takeru, you baka" Hikari spoke softly. "I'm crying because I'm so happy" Takeru looked at her as   
if he couldn't believe his ears. He opened his mouth to say something but she held her finger to his lips. "Whenever I   
was sad, you would be there to make me smile. When I was lost in the dark world, you came for me. I've been praying   
that you'd feel the same way, but I couldn't say anything; I was too shy. Takeru, I love you" she whispered softly. He   
gave her a smile of pure joy. He reached up and grasped her hand. Slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips in a   
soft, gentle kiss. As they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. "Hope and Light forever, eh?" Hikari   
smiled and kissed him softly. "Forever"   
  
~All my life, I pray for someone like you,   
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you   
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too~  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
AHHH the mushiness!!! Awww, don't you feel all soft and squishy inside? ^_^ All fluff, I know. I hope you guys liked   
it, please review!! Tell me what you think!! (and if you're feeling really nice, you can e-mail me at krazygurl7@aol.com   
and tell me how to save in html!) Ja ne!  



End file.
